<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>温泉paly by Luoyu0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733017">温泉paly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyu0/pseuds/Luoyu0'>Luoyu0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyu0/pseuds/Luoyu0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>唐奈/凤麟夜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>温泉paly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　少年白皙圆润的玉足搭在男人肩上，头发如海藻般浮在水中，身上染着羞怯的薄绯。<br/>　　眸子失神地睁着，汗水和泪水打湿了羽睫。<br/>　　凤麟夜捉着他的脚踝，悍然挺动腰身，击打得水声啪啪作响。<br/>　　借助温泉水的润滑，每一次都进入得极深。<br/>　　“肚子……肚子要破了……”<br/>　　唐奈感觉到小腹随着水流的涌入一点点隆起来，惊惧地摇起头，眸底噙着一泡眼泪，挣扎着想要逃开。<br/>　　“别怕，没事的。”凤麟夜温声安慰，手转而压上他凸起的小腹。<br/>　　雪白的皮肉被撑得几近透明，隐隐能看到水波流转。<br/>　　凤麟夜恶意地按了下，少年立刻发出崩溃的哭声。<br/>　　像是一尾扭动的美人鱼。<br/>　　鼻尖染上了委屈的深粉色。<br/>　　晶莹的泪水顺着脸颊滚落，如掉了线的珍珠。<br/>　　凤麟夜吻上他的泪珠，轻轻在奶白的脸颊上辗转碾磨，喉间发出动情的粗喘。<br/>　　“奈奈，给我生个孩子怎么样？”<br/>　　唐奈哭得打起了嗝，断断续续地说道：“生……生不出来……”<br/>　　“怎么会生不出来呢？看样子是我还不够卖力。”<br/>　　话罢，他大力抽送起来。<br/>　　唐奈被撞得神智七零八落，倚在池壁上，目光呆滞地望着穹顶。<br/>　　口涎顺着嫣红的唇角汩汩滑落，转瞬就被男人含在嘴里。<br/>　　大股大股的龙精喷射出来，烫得唐奈直打颤，忍不住缩紧了嫣红的小穴，含吮着男人雄伟的物什。<br/>　　凤麟夜不禁被他夹得又硬了起来，抱住他再次大肆挞伐。<br/>　　“好胀……你不要碰我呜……”<br/>　　“口是心非的小东西，你下面咬我可咬得死紧，一点儿也不舍得我离开呢……”<br/>　　唐奈羞耻地涨红了脸。<br/>　　凤麟夜趁着这个机会飞快地抽离出去，从池边捻起一枚玉势，堵住了即将涌出的东西。<br/>　　唐奈不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，含泪的眸盛满了谴责。<br/>　　凤麟夜温柔地亲了亲他的眼睫，把少年打横抱出水池，放到寝殿的榻上。<br/>　　着迷着枕到鼓胀的肚腹上。<br/>　　“瞧，奈奈是不是为我孕育了一个可爱的孩子？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>